A CubeSat is a type of miniaturized satellite that is utilized for space research and often put in orbit by deployers on the international space station or launched as secondary payload on a launch vehicle. Generally, the CubeSat is made of multiples of 10×10×11.35 centimeter cubic units and have a mass of no more than 1.33 kilograms per unit. Due to the compact size and the deploying cost, the CubeSat generally requires to meet the aforementioned dimensions. Resultantly, the storage volume of the CubeSat also becomes limited due to the aforementioned dimensions and the specifications of launching rails.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provides a CubeSat side panel that is configured to form an additional storage compartment. More specifically, the CubeSat side panel is completed with a satellite endcap and a hinge assembly so that the satellite endcap can be laterally secured to a frame of the CubeSat through the hinge assembly. The perimeter of the satellite endcap delineates a storage compartment such that the storage compartment faces toward the frame of the CubeSat. As a result, the storage compartment increases the limited storage volume of the CubeSat so that one or more CubeSat component can be mounted to the satellite endcap.